1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a plurality of memory cells stacked on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as, NAND-type flash memories, have been developed which may store data and retain the stored data even when the power supply is turned off.
As an increase in the integration density of two-dimensional semiconductor devices including a single memory cell layer formed on a silicon substrate reached a limit, various designs of three-dimensional semiconductor devices including a plurality of memory cells stacked vertically from (i.e., on) a silicon substrate have been proposed.